Sega Mega-CD
thumb Sega Mega-CD es un periférico de hardware de la Sega Mega Drive producida por Sega. En Estados Unidos se denominó Sega CD. Sega llevaba en secreto el desarrollo, ni los desarrolladores de videojuegos sabían nada del Mega-CD, que fue revelado en el Tokyo Toy Show en Japón. El Mega-CD fue el intento de Sega de hacer la competencia en Japón al CD de la PC Engine de Hudson y a la Neo-Geo CD de SNK, en el resto del mundo se las tendría que ver con una SNES en pleno auge. Con dos versiones diferentes para las dos versiones de la Mega Drive, el Mega-CD (o Sega CD) era una ampliación de la consola original que mejoraba su velocidad, así como sus capacidades gráficas y de sonido, y que la convertía en una plataforma multimedia, siendo capaz de reproducir música o hacer de karaoke. A nivel técnico estas mejoras consistían en un aumento de la capacidad de almacenamiento de datos, rotación, escalado, uso estándar de las pistas de audio, y soporte para full motion video (FMV). Almacenar los datos del juego en los CD-ROM significó que los títulos de Mega CD pudieran tener 150 veces más datos que sus antecesores basados en cartuchos. La rotación y el escalado eran características estándar de la SNES, de tal modo que su adición al Mega-CD pondría a la consola de Sega en igualdad de condiciones con su competidora. El soporte interno para los códecs FMV de Sega significó que el Mega-CD fuese capaz de mostrar secuencias de vídeos (con muy poca resolución). Su BIOS es variable segun su región (América, Europa y Japón). Formato El formato empleado fue el CD-G (Compact Disk Graphics), capaz de reproducir audio y gráficos simultáneamente. Esto supuso que el sonido de los juegos fuese de una calidad máxima, con verdaderos temas de lujo para el disfrute de los usuarios. El CD también aportaba una gran cantidad de memoria libre para que los programadores pudiesen hacer juegos verdaderamente largos y poder utilizar todo el potencial de la máquina. Al ser un soporte CD, los gastos de fabricación también eran mucho más bajos, ya que el cartucho es el soporte más caro. Jugabilidad Para el Mega CD hubo juegos de gran calidad, como Sonic CD, pero desgraciadamente muchos de sus títulos más característicos son posiblemente los juegos menos jugables de esa época. La explicación es muy sencilla, a mediados de los 90 el "render" y la digitalización estaban de moda, es lo segundo lo que más afecto al Mega CD, muchos de sus títulos eran auténticos videos donde el jugador sólo escogía una opción y veía una secuencia u otra. A primera vista resultaba espectacular el avance tecnológico, pero respecto a la jugabilidad, dejaba mucho que desear, ya que eran los primeros "experimentos" que se hacían en este campo. Prueba del fracaso de este tipo de juegos es la inexistencia de éstos hoy en día, cuando poseemos máquinas mucho más potentes y soportes con mucha más capacidad. Mega-CD 2 Un modelo de costo reducido de la Mega CD fue producido y puesto en libertad en torno a la misma época que la Mega Drive 2. Esta versión se sienta en el lado derecho de la Mega Drive, aunque sigue actuando como una nueva base para la consola, y es un dispositivo de carga superior. Menos partes mecánicas significa menos es probable que salga mal con un Mega CD 2, y está diseñada para aparentar más elegante y más atractivo. El Mega CD 2 está diseñado principalmente con la Mega Drive 2 en mente, sin embargo varios separadores de plástico hacen que la Mega Drive original, se puede conectar sin problemas. Juegos *3 Ninjas Kick Back / Hook (1994) *3x3 Eyes: Seima Densetsu (1993) *AX-101 (1994) *A-Rank Thunder Tanjouhen (1993) *The Adventures of Batman & Robin (1995) *The Adventures of Willy Beamish (1993) *After Armageddon Gaiden (1994) *After Burner III (1992) *Aisle Lord (1992) *Alshark (1993) *Android Assault: The Revenge of Bari-Arm (1994) *Anetto Futatabi (1993) *The Animals (1994) *Aoki Ookami to Shiroki Mejika: Genchou Hishi (1993) *Arcus I.II.III (1993) *Arslan Senki (1993) *Bakuden: The Unbalanced Zone (1994) *Batman Returns (1993) *Battle Frenzy (1995) *Battlecorps (1993) *BC Racers (1995) *Bill Walsh College Football (1993) *Black Hole Assault (1992) *Bouncers (1995) *Bram Stoker's Dracula (1993) *Brutal: Paws of Fury (1993) *Burai: Hachigyoku no Yuushi Densetsu (1992) *Cadillacs and Dinosaurs: The Second Cataclysm (1994) *Capcom no Quiz Tonosama no Yabou (1992) *Captain Tsubasa (1994) *Chuck Rock II: Son of Chuck (1992) *Chuck Rock (1992) *Cliffhanger (1993) *Cobra Command (1992) *Colors of Modern Rock (1993) *Compton's Interactive Encyclopedia (1994) *Corpse Killer (1994)* *Cosmic Fantasy Stories (1992) *Crime Patrol (1994) *Cyborg 009 (1993) *Daihoushinden (1994) *Dark Seed (1993) *Dark Wizard (1993) *Death Bringer: The Knight of Darkness (1992) *Demolition Man (1995) *Detonator Orgun (1992) *Devastator (1993) *Double Switch (1995) *Dracula Unleashed (1993) *Dragon's Lair (1994) *Dune (1993) *Dungeon Explorer (1994) *Dungeon Master II: Skullkeep (1994) *Dynamic Country Club (1993) *Earnest Evans (1991) *Earthworm Jim: Special Edition (1995) *Ecco the Dolphin (1993) *Ecco the Dolphin CD (1995) *Ecco: The Tides of Time (1994) *Egawa Suguro no Super League (1993) *ESPN Baseball Tonight (1994) *ESPN National Hockey Night (1994) *ESPN NBA Hangtime '95 (1994) *ESPN Sunday Night NFL (1994) *Eternal Champions: Challenge from the Dark Side (1994) *Eye of the Beholder (1994) *F-1 Circus CD (1994) *Fahrenheit (1995)* *Fatal Fury Special (1995) *Fhey Area (1992) *FIFA International Soccer (1994) *Final Fight CD (1993) *Flashback: The Quest for Identity (1993) *Flink (1994) *Formula One World Championship: Beyond the Limit (1994) *Frog Feast (2005) *Funky Horror Band (1991) *Gambler Jikko Chuushinha 2 (1992) *Game no Kanzume: Sega Games Can Vol. 1 (1994) *Game no Kanzume: Sega Games Can Vol. 2 (1994) *Genei Toshi: Illusion City (1993) *Ground Zero: Texas (1993) *Heart of the Alien (1994) *Heavy Nova (1991) *Heimdall (1994) *Hook (1992) *INXS (1992) *Iron Helix (1994) *Ishii Hisaichi no Daisekai (1994) *Jaguar XJ220 (1993) *Jango World Cup (1993) *Jeopardy! (1994) *Joe Montana's NFL Football (1993) *Jurassic Park (1993) *Keio Flying Squadron (1993) *Kids on Site (1994) *Kris Kross (1992) *The Lawnmower Man (1994) *Lethal Enforcers II: Gun Fighters (1994) *Lethal Enforcers (1993) *Links: The Challenge of Golf (1995 *Loadstar: The Legend of Tully Bodine (1994) *Lords of Thunder (1995) *Lunar: Eternal Blue (1994) *Lunar: The Silver Star (1992) *Mad Dog II: The Lost Gold (1994) *Mad Dog McCree (1993) *Mahou no Shoujo: Silky Lip (1992) *Mansion of Hidden Souls (1993) *Marko's Magic Football (1994) *Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch (1992) *Masked Rider (1994) *Mega Schwarzschild (1993) *MegaRace (1994) *Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse (1994) *Microcosm (1994) *Midnight Raiders (1994) *Might and Magic III: Isles of Terra (1993) *Mighty Mighty Missile! (2005) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1994) *Mortal Kombat (1994) *My Paint: The Animated Paint Program (1993) *NBA Jam (1993) *NFL Football Trivia Challenge (1994) *NFL's Greatest: San Francisco vs. Dallas 1978-1993 (1993) *NHL '94 (1993) *Night Striker (1993) *Night Trap (1992)* *The Ninja Warriors (1993) *Nostalgia 1907 (1993) *Novastorm (1993) *Panic! (1993) *Pitfall: The Mayan Adventure (1994) *Popful Mail (1994) *Power Factory featuring C+C Music Factory (1992) *Power Monger (1994) *Prince of Persia (1993) *Prize Fighter (1995) *Pro Yakyuu Super League CD (1992) *Psychic Dectective vol. 3: Psychic Detective Aya (1993) *Psychic Dectective vol. 4: Psychic Detective Orgel (1993) *Puggsy (1993) *Quiz Scramble Special (1992) *Racing Aces (1993) *Radical Rex (1994) *Ranma ½: Byakuran Aika (1993) *RDF Global Conflict (1995) *Record of Lodoss War JASPAC (1994) *Revenge of the Ninja (1993) *Revengers of Vengeance (1993) *Rise of the Dragon (1992) *Road Avenger (1992) *Road Rash (1995) *Robo Aleste (1993) *Romance of the Three Kingdoms III: Dragon of Destiny (1993) *Samurai Shodown (1995) *The Secret of Monkey Island (1993) *Sega Classics Arcade Collection (1993) *Sengoku Denshou (1993) *Sensible Soccer (1993) *Sewer Shark (1992) *Shadow of the Beast II (1994) *Shadowrun (1996) *Sherlock Holmes: Consulting Detective Vol. II (1992) *Sherlock Holmes: Consulting Detective (1992) *Shin Megami Tensei (1994) *Shining Force CD (1994) *Silpheed (1993) *SimEarth (1993) *Slam City with Scottie Pippen (1992) *The Smurfs (1995) *Snatcher (1994) *Sol-Feace (1991) *Sonic the Hedgehog CD (1993) *Soulstar (1994) *Space Ace (1993) *The Space Adventure (1995) *Spider-Man vs. The Kingpin (1993) *Star Strike (2000) *Star Wars Chess (1993) *Star Wars: Rebel Assault (1994) *StarBlade (1994) *Stellar Fire (1993) *Supreme Warrior (1994)* *Surgical Strike (1995)* *Syndicate (1993) *Tenbu: Mega CD Special (1992) *Tenka Fubu (1991) *The Terminator (1994) *Theme Park (1995) *The Third World War (1993) *Thunderhawk (1993) *Time Gal (1992) *Tokyo Mahjong Gakuen (1996) *Tomcat Alley (1994) *Trivial Pursuit (1994) *Ultraverse Prime / Microcosm (1994} *Urusei Yatsura: Dear My Friends (1994) *Vay (1993) *Warau Salesman (1993) *Wheel of Fortune (1994) Who Shot Johnny Rock? (1993) *Wild Woody (1995) *Wing Commander (1994) *Winning Post (1993) *Wirehead (1995) *Wolfchild (1993) *Wonder Dog (1992) *World Cup USA 94 (1994) *WWF Rage in the Cage (1993) *Yumimi Mix (1993) Juegos lanzados Japón *Heavy Nova *Sol-Feace Norteamérica *Black Hole Assault *Chuck Rock *Cobra Command *INXS *Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch *Night Trap *Sega Classics Arcade Collection (pack-in) *Sewer Shark *Sherlock Holmes: Consulting Detective Vol. I (pack-in) *Sol-Feace (pack-in) Reino unido *Black Hole Assault *Chuck Rock *Hook *Prince of Persia *Road Avenger *Sega Classics Arcade Collection (pack-in) *Sherlock Holmes: Consulting Detective Vol. I *Sol-Feace/Cobra Command (pack-in) *Wonder Dog Alemania *After Burner III *Batman Returns *Black Hole Assault *Final Fight CD *INXS *Jaguar XJ220 *Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch *Prince of Persia *Road Avenger *Robo Aleste *Sherlock Holmes: Consulting Detective Vol. I *Sol-Feace/Cobra Command *Time Gal *Wing Commander *Wolf Child España *Batman Returns *Final Fight CD *Jaguar XJ220 *Road Avenger *Thunderhawk Italia *Sol-Feace/Cobra Command (pack-in) Videos Canal Pirata Sega: Atención! Mezcla Explosiva= Archivo:Canal Pirata Sega Atención! Mezcla Explosiva (1993) |-| Lo Nunca Visto de Sega Presentando Mega-CD= Archivo:VHS "Lo Nunca Visto De SEGA Presentando MEGA-CD" |-| Canal Pirata Sega: La Ley del Más Fuerte= Archivo:VHS Videojuegos Retro - La Ley del más fuerte Canal Pirata Sega 1993 (COMPLETO) |-| The New Sega CD= Archivo:1992 Sega CD Commercial |-| Angry Black Guy= Archivo:Sega CD Ad from 1993 - Angry Black Guy |-| Prize Fighter= Archivo:Prize Fighter TV Commercial - Sega CD Video Game TV Spot - Sega CD |-| Sonic CD= Archivo:Sonic CD (Sega Mega CD Sega CD) |-| Tu decides o que vai acontecer= Archivo:Sega CD Mega CD Portuguese Ad Commercial |-| There is no Nintendo CD= Archivo:"There is no Nintendo CD" Sega CD commercial. |-| Tomcat Alley= Archivo:Tomcat Alley Sega CD Commercial |-| Siga= Archivo:Brazilian Portuguese Sega CD Commercial (Siga Kids on Couch Fish Bowl) |-| Pirate TV= Archivo:Pirate TV (Sega Mega CD Sega CD) - Retro Video Game Commercial Ad |-| Ground Zero Texas= Archivo:Ground Zero Texas (Sega CD Mega CD) - Retro Video Game Commercial Ad |-| Make Your Own Music= Archivo:Make Your Own Music (Sega CD Mega CD) - Retro Video Game Commercial Ad Galería MegaCD_JP_2.jpg|La Mega-CD MegaCD2_EU_2.jpg|La Mega-CD 2 Sega_CD_logo_USA.png|Logo de Sega CD Mega_CD_logo_EU.png|Logo de Mega-CD (Europa) Mega_CD_Japanese_logo.png|Logo de Mega-CD (Japón) Sega-CD-IV.jpg|Publicidad estadounidense de Sega CD. GetOldAd.jpg|Publicidad estadounidense se Sega CD. 410989-ad1.jpg|Publicidad estadounidense de Sega CD. 1042.jpg|Publicidad estadounidense de Sega CD. Tumblr_nf4jeiXhoN1snhn1io1_1280.jpg|Publicidad estadounidense de Eternal Champions. Panic_sega_cd.jpg|Publicidad estadounidense de Panic. MortalKomat-SegaCD-ad.jpg|Publicidad estadounidense de Mortal Kombat. Categoría:Consolas Categoría:Consolas de Sega